User blog:WILL2468/NYC TRANSIT 1 TRAIN
The # 1 Train travels between South Ferry in Downtown New York County (Manhattan) to Van Cortlandt Park-242nd Street in Bronx County (Bronx). The # 1 Train is the 7th Avenue Local South of 45th Street & is the Broadway Local North of 45th Street. I have a Number of Proposals for the # 1 Train Subway Line. South Ferry is where You Transfer to the Staten Island Ferry. The Next Stop is Rector Street. I am Sure We ALL Remember what Happened on September 11th 2001. Terrorists Slamed Planes into the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center & Ultimately, The Twin Towers Collasped. Unfortunately, 1 of the MANY Casualties of that day was the Damage to the # 1 Train Cortlandt Street Station. That was September 11th 2001. Of Course the Station had to be Closed to make repairs. Here is MY Problem. It is Currently March 2nd, 2018 & the Station has STILL NOT been Reopened. I saw a Report on NY1 that the Cortlandt Street # 1 Train Station is supposed to Open this Year. I WILL BELIEVE IT WHEN I SEE IT. MY QUESTION IS: WHAT TOOK SO LONG? Next stop is Chambers Street where You can Transfer to the # 2 & # 3 Trains to Kings County (Brooklyn). The next following stops are Franklin Street, Canal Street, Houston Street (Transfer for the M21 Bus) & then Christopher Street-Sheridan Square (Transfer for the M8 Bus). The Next Stop is 14th Street, where You Transfer for the # 2 & # 3 Trains. You can also Transfer for the F, L & M Trains as well as the PATH Train & the M14 Bus. MY ONLY Proposal for this Stop is to Change the Name of the Station to Greenwich Village-14th Street. The Next Stop is 18th Street. My Proposal is to Change it to Southeast Chelsea-18th Street. The Next Stop is 23rd Street (Transfer to the M23 SBS-Select Bus Service). I Propose Changing it to East Chelsea-23rd Street. The Next Stop is 28th Street. My Proposal is to Change it to FIT (Fashion Institute of Technology)-28th Street. The Next Stop is 34th Street-Penn Station. Transfer there for the # 2 & # 3 Trains. Transfer is also available to Amtrak, NJ Transit & the Long Island Rail Road. Transfer is also Avialable to the M34/M34A SBS (Select Bus Service). The ONLY Change I would make is the Station would be Penn Station-34th Street. The Next Stop is Times Square-42md Street. It is a MAJOR Transfer Stop. Transfers are available to the # 2, # 3, # 7, A, C, E, N, Q, R, & W Trains in addition to the 42nd Street Shuttle Train. Connection is available to the M42 Bus as well as the Port Authority Bus Terminal. The Next Stop is 50th street (Transfer to the M50 Bus). I would Change it to Theatre District-50th Street. The Next Stop is 59th Street-Columbus Circle. Transfer is availabe to the A, B, C & D Trains. The ONLY Change I wouls Make is Rename it to Columbus Circle-59th Street. The Next Stop is 66th Street- Lincoln Center (Transfer is available to the M66 Bus). The ONLY Change I would Make is to Rename the Station to Lincoln Center-66th Street. The Next Stop is 72nd Street. Transfer is available to the # 2 & # 3 Trains & the M72 Bus. I would Change the Name of the Station to John Lennon-72nd Street because a Couple of Blocks from this Station is where John Lennon was shot & killed. The Next Stop is 79th Street (Transfer to the M79 SBS-Select Bus Service). I would rename it Jerry Seinfield-79th Street because Jerry Seinfield has a residence not too far from this stop. The Next Stop is 86th Street (Transfer to the M86 SBS-Select Bus Service). I would Rename it Upper West Side-86th Street. The Next Stop is 96th Street. Transfer to the # 2 & # 3 Trains to Bronx County (Bronx) in addition to the M96 & M106 Buses. I would change it ro Upper West Side North-96th Street. The Next Stop is 103rd Street. I would Change it to Morningside Heights-103rd Street. The Next Stop is Cathedral Pkwy-110th Street. The ONLY thing I would do is add Signs in the Station indicating this is the Stop for St. Johns the Divine Cathedral with signs pointing where to go. The Next Stop is 116th Street-Columbia University (Transfer to the M116 Bus & M60 SBS-Select Bus Service) I would change it to Columbia University-116th Street. The Next Stop is 125th Street (Transfer to the BX15 Bus) I would Change it to Dr. Martin Luther King Blvd. The Next Stop is 137th Street-City College. I would Change it to City College-137th Street, The Next Stop is 145th Street (Transfer to the M11 & BX19 Bus) I would Change it to Riverbank Park-145th Street. The Next Stop is 157th Street (Transfer to the BX6 Bus & BX6 SBS-Select Bus Service). I would Change it to Northwest Manhattanville-157th Street. The next Stop is 168th Street (Transfer to the A & C Train). I would Rename it to Washington Heights-168th Street. The Next Stop is 181st Street. I would Change it to Washington Bridge-181st Street. The Next Stop is 191st Street. I would Rename it HIghbridge Park-191st Street. The Next Stop is Dyckman Street. The Next Stop is 207th Street. I would Rename is Inwood-207th Street. The Next Stop is 215th Street. I would Rename it North Inwood Hill Park-215th Street. This is the LAST Stop in New York County (Manhattan). From this Point on, We are Now in Bronx County (The Bronx). The Next Stop is Marble Hill-225th Street (Transfer to Metro North Hudson Line). The Next Stop is 231st Street. I would Change it to Kingsbridge-231st Streert. The Next Stop is 238th Street. I would Change it to Riverdale-238th Street. Finally Comes the LAST Stop, Van Cortland Park-242nd Street. These are ALL My Proposals. Category:Blog posts